This invention relates to a method for providing a wash-resistant antistatic coating for synthetic fibrous materials and to the antistatic coating compositions utilized in the method. More particularly, this invention relates to novel antistatic coating compositions comprising a sulfonated polymer having a molecular weight of at least 20,000 and a polyhydroxy organic compound and a method of preparing wash-resistant antistatic materials utilizing the novel compositions.
In recent years, there have been rapid advances in the development of synthetic resins which are ideally suited for the production of fibrous materials. These resins are highly resistant to acids and alkalies, possess high tensile strength and flexibility, and have a high degree of elasticity. Examples of such resins are the polyolefins, polyesters, polyvinylchlorides, polyacrylonitriles, polyamides, and the like. These synthetic resins, being somewhat hydrophobic, are extremely prone to static charge buildup when they are subjected to friction either during their production and processing or during the service life of the finished article. In order to reduce the static charge buildup, it has been necessary to treat these materials with compositions designed to reduce or eliminate the accumulation of these static charges. To be most effective, these materials should provide continued protection against the charge buildup and, in addition not reduce the tensile strength, flexibility, elasticity, resistance to chemical, bacteriological and other agents as well as other important properties. Heretofore, prior methods, although accomplishing these ends have not provided the means by which the treated fibers retain its antistatic property after repeated washings.
Thus, there exists a need for an antistatic coating composition which, when applied to hydrophobic synthetic materials, is capable of withstanding numerous repeated launderings as well as capable of continuously imparting the desired increased conductivity to the surface of the substrate.